Coming to terms
by SaruKaminari
Summary: An WG/Yuri fic: Temari has recently developed a crush on Tenten, but the kunoichi remains oblivious to the sand princess' affection. SLIGHT WEIGHT GAIN Don't like, don't read.


It was a quaint evening in Konoha, long since the joint attack by the Sound and Sand villages. Naruto and Jiraiya had finally set off on the training that the latter had promised several months in advance, and without a certain fox ninja around to annoy them, the whole village seemed to dumb itself down a bit. Indeed, everything had settled down dramatically, no one was really doing much of anything of interest in the Village Hidden in the Leaves much anymore...

"Mph, that was so good" Tenten muttered under her breath as she finished off her last Konoha dumpling. She threw the leftover stick into a pile of several others who had met their defeat at the hands of Tenten's appetite

She waved to the waitress, "A few more!"

The young brunette girl smiled at the bunhaired weapon specialist of Team Gai and she waltzed into the back room, soon emerging with another full plate

She placed it in front of Tenten, who's belly gurgled as if to say, 'thank you'

The ninja clad in pink bit off a dumpling, savoring each bite. She moaned, "Mmmm.... Temari, this is so good... thank you for treating me, again!"

Across from Tenten sat the blonde sand princess from Sunagakure, she perched her squareed jaw into her calussed palms. "Mhmm" she chuckled, "You really know how to dip into a girl's savings." a rare blush on her cheeks

Well, maybe SOMETHING of interest was happening in the Leaf Village. (it wouldn't make a very good story if something didn't happen, now would it?)

Temari had recently come to terms with the fact that she was a lesbian, and that she had some... odd tastes in women. Sure, at one time she had feelings for that lazyass pineapple head, but that was the past. And Tenten, she was the future.

Temari gazed at the object of her affection. Tenten's face was fuller, her outfits weren't fitting as well, she even got tired faster! Temari sighed quietly as she continued inspecting Tenten's fattening body, watching as Tenten's belly peered hopefully over her waistband.

Yes, Temari liked big women. The thought of a big beautiful kunoichi turned her on more than any flamboyant duckhaired traitor or a slacker crybaby

Temari's thoughts were interrupted by a belch from Tenten, "Ugh... I'm full" she pat her belly

The sand ninja grabbed a dumpling stick. "Scho?" she managed through a mouthful of dumpling,"We've schtill got a phew left" she pushed the plate towards Tenten

She raised her hands in protest, "Nuh-uh Temari, I appreciate the gesture but Gai says I've been getting slow lately." her belly grumbled in agreement, "Besides, I feel like I might burst..."

Temari shot Tenten a dirty look

"Fine... I'll take them home..." Tenten shrunk, leaving Temari with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Tenten got up, brushing some unsightly crumbs from her lap caused a tiny jiggle to go through her belly. It drove Temari wild just thinking about how much more to jiggle there would be...

Fortunately, Temari managed to keep her emotions in check and she walked Tenten out. "Thanks again Temari... are you sure that your brother wants you spending your time as an embassador hanging out with me?"

Temari blushed a light pink, "I'm sure Gaara won't mind, I sure don't"

Mentally Temari exploded in a fury of anger and fear, she couldn't believe she just said that! She wanted to cup her hands to her mouth and scream

Tenten didn't notice however and took it as a compliment, "Aww, thanks Temari!" she smiled, expressing her chubbier cheeks. "You're not the same violent girl who beat me in the Chunnin Exams that I though you were, you're actually pretty nice!"

Temari flashed her infamous horsegrin smile, "So, same time tommorrow?"

-----------------

Tenten stood alone in her room with her shirt off. She was inspecting her newly acquired flab

"I... I do seem a little thicker..." the brunette's usually confident voice quivered. She toyed with her flabby stomach, poking it and prodding the foreign fat that had accumulated around her middle. She moved to her rearend, not as fattened as her stomach, but the bulge in her pants wasn't her kunai pouch

Her breasts, much to her chagrin, hadn't grown much. Tenten thought if she was going to get fat, it might as well make her boobs bigger! She sighed, "How did I get so fat?!" she asked no one inparticular, "I'm a ninja for God's sake!" (somewhere, Choji Akimichi sneezed)

Tenten removed her shirt completely, leaving the fattened brunette's torso only covered by her bra. She looked it over with great interest and detail, she had never been fat before...

Her stomach wasn't covered with cellulite like she thought a fat person's would be, nor was she suddenly hopelessly addicted to food, or even so lazy that all she felt like doing was plopping down on the couch, it seemed her predisposed opinions of fat people had been proven wrong!

Tenten poked her deeper bellybutton when she heard a small tap at the window, she nearly jumped out of her bra! She was a crimson shade by the time she got her shirt back on and over to the window

It was Temari! Temari had tossed a pebble at Tenten's window!

"Yo, Tenten!" she shouted from the dirt road of Konoha, "Feel like goin' out?"

Tenten, realizing that a.) she was fat and b.) All her newfound friend could see was her fat and her bra, she rushed inside and put her shirt back on. After about a minute, the kunoichi was on the street. "Now anyway, what'd you want?" Tenten had forgotten the question in the fluster of trying to get dressed

"I wanted to know if you felt like going out" Temari asked again, seeming anxious, "My treat"

Tenten looked down at her bulging stomach, "As usual?" she suspiciously queried

Temari smiled coyly, "As usual"


End file.
